Pain and Suffering
by HeavyMetal-Chic
Summary: Duo Maxwell never told them about his sister. He never told them anything about his past. So what will they do when she comes looking for her brother? R&R if you want this story to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Suffering

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Gundam Wing or Smith & Wesson. I can only say that I came up with the odd little character known as Melanie Maxwell. This odd idea may not actually even be mine. Due to a strange twist of fate I can not get onto at the public library so I don't know what is new in this category. Yes yes I know what you will have to say…Pain and Suffering? What happened to The Horror Fest. Well I need to have complete access to that story in order to work on it. As I do not have it yet I must wait until I do have it in order to work on it. Don't worry that story will be continued. I promise that I will continue it. Or I might rewrite it depending on what I think about it when I reread it. If I do it will be better and just as funny this time through. One last thing. I promise this story will have no mush in it at all. None. Zip. Zilch. Nada. This story is an action only unless you, the crazy and sadistic reader, want it to be anything else. So Review and tell me just what you want or I won't know. 

Summery: Duo Maxwell never told them about his sister. He never told them anything about his past. So what will they do when she comes looking for her brother? 

* * *

Prelude

The lights were out and the room was silent. At first the little boy though that it was empty. That wasn't unusual. His little sister didn't always do as he told her to. She was daring and bold. The problem was if she wasn't in the room that meant she was out on the streets and the streets of L2 were so dangerous that children who got lost were most likely found dead. The little boy was only five but he knew that it was likely that something bad could and probably would happen if his sister was out on the streets alone. In fact that's what he was afraid of when he first got into the room. Then the streetlight just outside of the window flickered on for a few moments and he saw his sister laying on the floor. She was shivering and her face was pale. Even as he got closer to her she began to cough deeply and painfully. That was when he knew that she was sick. 

It took him over an hour to get her to a nearby church. He knew that there were children living in the church because he had seen them entering and leaving with some of the nuns. The people of the church would help her and he would stay with her. He didn't like the idea of staying with strangers but if it helped his little sister that was what he would do. 

He was right in thinking that they would help his sister. They stayed in the church and lived with the other children. They were truly inseparable. He never left her side while she was sick and they were never apart even once she was better. Until the day the church was destroyed. That was the first day they were separated in months. One of the Sisters wanted him to go run a few errands for her while she took care of one of the smaller children. He wasn't going far and it shouldn't have taken long but he was gone just long enough for the church to destroyed while he was away. A group of terrorists decided to bomb the church in retaliation for the L2 leader's refusal to meet the group's wishes. The little boy thought that his little sister was killed in the explosion. 

Chapter One:

Negotiations Can Lead to a Lot of Thought

The girl was looking at a wanted poster of a young male with violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair pulled back in a braid. He looked familiar but she couldn't understand from where. She had never seen him before. He looked a little like someone from a dream that she had had when she was little. The problem was she could not remember the dream she had about him and why she had had it. Even weirder was the fact that he had the same odd violet eye color she had. But that didn't make any sense because she had no family that she could remember. She had no recollection of being anywhere before she was about five. How they knew she was five didn't make much sense but she didn't care as long as she knew a little about herself. That was all she knew about herself really. She had been taken in by a group of thieves when she was about five and her earliest memories were of them. They taught her how to steal and how to use many weapons. 

A boy walked by and bumped into her, removing the wanted poster in the process. She whipped around leaned forward slightly. No one around them saw her pull a small hand gun out and press it to his stomach. She couldn't see the stranger's face even though she was going to threaten him. "I was reading that you rude fuck." He glared her as she pressed the gun hard into his stomach.

"You intend to shoot me do you? If I'm rude you have no room to talk." He looked up a little and she nearly dropped her gun. It was the boy from her dreams…and the boy from the poster. "What's the matter gorgeous? You look like you've seen a ghost." He was flirting with a girl who had a gun pressed to his stomach. A girl he had never met and whom could very easily kill him with no problem. He was flirting with her. It didn't make any sense to her.

"I will if you make one more crack like that. Or maybe I'll just alert the people around me that there is a fugitive standing right in front of me. How would you like that?" He looked around and rose an eyebrow at her. She knew what he was thinking. Weapons were not allowed in the area they were in and if he shouted that she had a gun she would be arrested for having an illegal and stolen gun. She glared at him. "You wouldn't!" They guy thought he was funny. He started to laugh quietly.

"Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. It all depends on what you choose to do next. Put the gun away and walk off in the opposite direction pretending like nothing just happened and I won't say a word about your little bit of protection. Stay and continue to act like you think your somebody important and I'll make your life hell. Got that?" She glared at him for a moment before subtly putting her gun away. She didn't turn and walk away though. She didn't know why she didn't do it. He looked so familiar that she felt a strange connection to him. "Well? Are you going to walk away like nothing happened and leave me alone? That wasn't negotiable. I want you to walk away and if you don't do what I want you to do I will call attention to you. They won't search me because I know how to keep from getting caught. You how ever won't be that lucky. So what do you say beautiful? You going to listen to me?" She glared for a few more moments before turning away. "Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you." 

She flipped him off as she walked away and he laughed. She didn't hear him laugh and she didn't see him walk in the opposite direction. She just walked off. This time she wasn't just wandering aimlessly though. She had a purpose this time. She was supposed to be meeting someone for her boss. A one Duo Maxwell. He had contacted Soubi, her boss, and asked to meet with someone from the Guild. She was sent to meet with him. He should have been there already but she hadn't seen him yet. She had just been told where to meet. She had not been told anything about him or how he looked. All she knew was that he would meet her and they would take care of the business he needed help with. He was going to meet her in a small café just down the walkway from where she was at that moment. He would be at the table in the left corner farthest from the main entrance. 

She got to said café and looked inside. The table in question was empty. Either she was extremely late or she was earlier than she thought she was. Either way there was only one thing to do. She had to go in and ask if anyone had been there. So she did just that. It wasn't good to give up too much information but it was necessary to ask the man at the main counter if anyone had been waiting at the back table. 

"Hello. I was just wondering if anyone had been here waiting at that back table?" The man shook his head and she thanked him. Then she went to the table and sat down. She had no clue what to expect now. But until he came she had nothing to do. So she thought. And her thoughts just kept bouncing back to the guy she had just run into. He just wouldn't stay out of her thoughts. Something about him brought back dreams she had as a child. She couldn't remember anything from before the Thieves Guild took her in but when she was first taken in she would have nightmares about a church and an explosion. She also dreamt about a little boy who looked a lot like her. It was so strange to think of that little boy ten years after the incident that took her memories. If she had any family at all she didn't know it or how she would go about looking for them. She couldn't have her prints or DNA checked because she would be arrested the moment they realized who she was. So she just went by Ivory. That's who she was. That's who she had been from the moment she woke up. Someone walked over and sat down at the table, pulling her out of her little world. 

"You the one the guy told me to meet?" She didn't look up as he spoke. "Cause if you aren't you need to get lost." The guy leaned forward and she looked up. It was the same guy from the poster and the same guy who ran into her. "Whoa…the crazy chic from earlier…I had you pinned as a rule breaker but not as a thief."

"Well what do you need with Soubi?" Ivory, as we have learned her name is, twirled her dyed black hair around one of her fingers and glared at him. He had no clue that the intense blue of her eyes was really just the result of dark contact lenses. In reality her eyes and hair had similar colors to his. But she had no intention of telling him that. Nor did she intend to tell him that she had seen him before as a child. It was none of his business. In fact she couldn't be sure that it was even him that she had seen. Violet eyes were not exactly common but that did not mean that she had seen him. For all she knew it could have been blue. Besides it was just a dream anyway. "Come on out with it. I'm running on a tight schedule and I don't have time to waste on someone who contacted my boss just for kicks."

"Interesting. I have some things that your boss might find a use for but if you are going to act this way I think I'll just take them to a more interested group. So what do you say? No more insults?" Ivory glared at him and nodded. 

"Fine. But only because my boss is indeed interested in what you said you have." Ivory began to drum on the table and the guy leaned over to glare back at her. "Well are you going to tell me what you have or anything? Because if you aren't I'm going to have to kill you. Other wise you could be a liability."

"Oh I have what you want. Calm down a little and stop acting like a child or I won't give or tell anything. Got it?" The guy knew his stuff rather well. He also knew that she couldn't do anything but comply with him. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and slid it folded across the table. She picked the paper up and read it. 

"This all you have for me? Nothing to show that this isn't a set up? No merchandise to prove it?" Ivory folded the paper back up and rolled her eyes. "No deal unless you can give me two things." The guy, Duo, laughed humorlessly. 

"And those are?" He didn't like having to work with Ivory anymore than she did working with him. "The day is growing old and I have more important things to do so make it quick."

"One I need proof that you actually have even a portion of this shit and two you have to be able to get more than just what is on that list for me to even consider telling my boss it's a go to trust you." The cocky grin the guy had been wearing full force wavered a bit and Ivory smirked. She knew he wouldn't be able to do either just like the last guy and she found it amusing that he thought he could handle being part of the guild. After the way he acted earlier it was almost a shame to have to kill him. 

"Soubi never said anything about bringing the shit. He just told me to bring a list. And I can get more than just that. A hell of a lot more. I'll tell you what. Meet me by the old docks at nine tonight and I'll show you some of the merchandise firsthand." The cocky smile came back and he looked her in the eye. "Think you can do that?"

"Sure I can. And if you don't have anything good enough to satisfy me I'll kill you. Got it?" Duo glared at her and she glared back. "I'll be there alright. Unless this isn't good enough for Soubi. Then your fucked." Ivory got up from the table and walked quickly out of the café. The idiot she had left behind her at the table wasn't the only busy one on the colony. He didn't say anything as she left, just turned to watch her go. Then he got up and left as well.

* * *

AN: What do you think of this one so far? You can't call her a Mary Sue either. She's not bright, bubbly, or repetitive. Repetitive meaning she doesn't come from an idea that's used often anymore if it ever was. I've noticed that the yaoi, fan gets dropped into GW universe, or GW boys become children ideas are far more common…sheesh don't you people ever get bored with the same thing? I sure do. All is see now a days is romance…


	2. Meeting with the Boss and the New Guy

**Pain and Suffering **

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Gundam Wing or Smith & Wesson but I did come up with Melanie Maxwell and this plot by myself. Once again. If you are looking for yaoi or romance look at any of the thousands of stories out there. But if you are looking for a kick ass chick, lots of humor, and lots of crime and action look right here. After all I bet this is the only story going at the moment with no yaoi or romance what so ever. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Meeting With the Boss and the New Guy**

**This was the part that Ivory always hated. Dealing with Soubi wasn't so bad. It was the fact that he could say that's what he wanted and send her back out without her even realizing it that bothered her. She normally didn't really mind that much but she didn't want to see the arrogant bastard again. He got on her nerves and she didn't like the way he seemed like someone she knew. She just couldn't see where she knew him from at all. It didn't make sense to her one bit. **

"**Ivory you've returned. Did all go well?" Soubi was sitting at his desk smoking a cigarette. Scattered about the desk were random papers on this or that assignment. The whole room was a mess. There were parts sitting in piles on the floor, the cabinets were overflowing with nameless junk, and the floor had papers all over it as well. "Did he seem credible?"**

"**He gave me a list of things he said he could get. He wants me to meet him at the old docks tonight for proof that he can actually get this stuff for us." Ivory pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. "He's a cocky smart ass though. Who knows if he can even be trusted."**

**Soubi picked the piece of paper up and read through the list. "If he is right about being able to get this stuff he may be useful. Check it out tonight. But if he shows even the slightest hint of being untrustworthy kill him on the spot. The docks aren't guarded and still work so it won't be too hard to get rid of the body." Ivory nodded as Soubi looked up at her. He looked at her for a moment and frowned. "Be careful this time though. I don't want to go through another situation like last time okay? No going to jail or being put in the hospital. You are my best operative and I don't want to lose you."**

**Ivory nodded and turned to leave. "Understood Soubi. Do you wish for me to go alone?" Ivory knew what the old docks could be like at night. She didn't know if she could avoid a situation if there was gang activity on the streets while she was trying to take care of business. It didn't matter that she was part of the Thieves Guild. A small problem could easily end in a visit to the hospital, morgue, or the jail. She had already been in the jail and in the hospital because a small situation got out of hand.**

"**Normally I would tell you to take a few of the others with you but I think this time it would be best for you to go alone. I know you won't do anything to jeopardize our guild." Soubi set the list down and stood up. "You've learned well in the past few months. I have confidence you will do well this time." Soubi walked over and placed his hand on Ivory's shoulder. He had known her for most of her life. "Don't worry Ivory. I have confidence in your skill. I know you will do well. Besides this will be a simple mission. I could almost send any of the others. I chose you because you know the most about the merchandise this guy is offering. You will be able to tell a forgery from an authentic where others can not."**

**Ivory understood perfectly. She nodded and left the office. She went to her room and brushed her hair out. Then she braided it and removed her contact lenses. She changed into a pair of tight black leather jeans and a black leather corset. Then she put a pair of fingerless black leather gloves on and shook her hair out of its braid and put it in another high ponytail. She ended the process by putting black lipstick, black eye liner, and eye shadow on. She put her black stiletto boots on and walked to her bedroom door. Right before leaving her room she grabbed a black studded belt and fastened it around her waist. Then she grabbed a small black box purse. The purse had a secret mechanism that allowed her fast access to the gun inside. She looked almost deadly. Which is what she was. No one messed with her when she dressed like that. **

**She chose to drive a sleek black crotch rocket and got to the docks more quickly than she could have with other people going with her. She walked purposely toward the far dock and looked around. He hand not specified where to meet him but it seemed most logical for them to meet at the farthest dock. She waited for about half an hour before someone came slipping out of the darkness. She tightened her hold on her purse, waiting for the person to come closer. They stepped under one of the few dim lights and Ivory recognized the person as Duo, the cocky jerk she was at the docks to meet. **

"**Liked my eye color so much that you decided to copy it for yourself?" It figured that the first thing he would notice was the change in her eyes. Ivory sighed and shook her head. She walked forward a little and glared at him. **

"**No for your information my eyes are naturally this color. I was wearing contacts earlier but they started to bother me so I took them out. Violet is far too noticeable as an eye color. Dark blue is much more common. Makes it harder to pick me out in a line up if I wear contacts and then take them out if the police happen to pin me as a suspect. No one can see my eye color if I'm wearing a bike helmet and even if you wanted to rat me out you can't because you're a felon. Now are you going to show me what you've got or are you just wasting my time?"**

"**Hold your horses. I'm getting to it. Are all of the members of the thieves guild like this or is it just a chick thing?" Duo began to dig around in the bag he had pulled off of his back. After a few moments he pulled a cylinder out and held it up. "Told you I could get one. A ZI-873 C-"**

"**Converter… Yeah I know what it is. That isn't worth much if it doesn't even work. Looks pretty beat up. Got anything better?" Ivory glared at him again. She had a feeling he didn't have much more to work with. She drummed her fingers on her hip a little and huffed. She didn't like being at the old docks longer than she had to be. She always felt like she was being watched when she did business out there even though there was no security and very few people felt the need to be out there. Especially at night. Just because the place seemed deserted didn't mean that the occasional druggy or psychopath didn't wander through. **

"**Rude and impatient. Couldn't they have sent someone with better manners?" Duo rolled his eyes and dug through the bag again after putting the converter back. "How about this?" He pulled a smaller black box with a few wires sticking out from the bag and held it up. "This sweet little baby is a TI-183*. Small but packs a hell of a punch." Duo smirked as Ivory rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

"**I know what it is. Why do you think Soubi sent me? I know what most of the things you claimed to be able to get are. And that looks about dead too. You sure that these things work? If they don't I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Ivory started to move to take the box and stopped. The feeling of being watched got worse and she looked around. "Shit!" Something wasn't right and she knew it. The shadows were darker in one area like there was something black hidden in them. Ivory turned and was on her bike in one swift motion. She kick started it and started to leave. **

**The problem was she wasn't fast enough. Even as she got the bike turned around there was the metallic scream of bullets hitting the ground around her. There was also the louder and higher whoosh of air as her back tire exploded. The force of the explosion was enough to send Ivory into the air and over the handlebars. She hit the ground and her purse hit the ground about a hundred feet from her. At that moment the gunfire stopped. "Do you think we got her? Her bike nearly flipped. She had to be thrown off."**

"**Don't make assumptions you ass. Just get out there and look for her. We have to find her. Look for the guy too while your at it. He might be worth something if he's trading with the Thieves Guild." There were a few moments of silence and then a man stood before Ivory. He wasn't very tall and the way he was carrying his weapon she could tell he was new to OZ. Ivory pushed herself up from the ground a little and looked around. There were others but they were busy looking through the shadows for Duo, who had vanished the moment the gunfire started. Ivory looked up at the guy in front of her for a few moments before jumping up and lunging at him. She knew that she wouldn't be getting away on her own but at least she could take a few of them down with her. **

**The man screamed and fell to the ground. Ivory quickly relived him of his weapon and shot one of the guys, who had heard his yell and come to see what as going on, point blank in the chest. Then she turned and took another one down. She had started to turn to take one who was standing so that she could see him in her peripheral vision down when she felt the barrel of a gun dig into the middle of her back. "Stupid little mouse. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you always come quietly when outnumbered?" Ivory dropped the gun and started to turn. "Don't even think about it. If you keep turning I'll cut you down before you can even get a glimpse at my beautiful face. Got it?" Ivory nodded slowly and turned back around.**

"**Hey jackass didn't anyone ever tell you not to put a gun to someone's back when you don't know where the person's partner is?" The man turned quickly and there was the sound of a gun firing. Ivory grabbed the gun at her feet and turned around. The guy was on the ground and Duo was standing on an old crate nearby. "Normally I'd run from this sort of situation but I just couldn't leave you on your own." Duo turned and cut down another guy. Ivory nodded quickly and ran towards the shadows were the gunfire first came from. There seemed to be a car parked there. So she opened fire on it. "I think we should get out of here now. Before the others come back. I counted at least ten." Ivory looked at Duo for a few moments before nodding. **

"**Thanks. I guess you aren't so bad after all." Ivory followed as Duo led her to a black car on the other side of the small parking lot near the docks. "This yours?" Duo nodded and they both got in. "Where are we going anyways?" Duo turned the key in the ignition, put the car in gear, and hit the gas. he didn't turn his lights on until after they had gotten out of the area around the docks though. Once he had stopped watching in the mirror so intently he explained what they would need to do. **

"**It would be best for you to come with me. I'm going to help a friend of mine out and then I'm going to get off the colony. I can get all three of us out of here with no problem. Once we're away from here you can decide to stay with my friend and I or you can go your own way. Its too dangerous for you to stay here though. Those guys didn't just happen upon us." Ivory rose an eyebrow and laughed softly. **

"**Things like that are part of the job description. Just get me some place to hide for a few days and I'll be fine." Duo shook his head and Ivory looked over at him. "What?"**

"**Its not that simple, gorgeous. OZ has been after your group for a while now, and now that you've been seen with me they know that you're an important member. Not to mention the fact that even if you weren't you still know me. They'd try to pump you for info on me." Ivory blinked and tapped her knee. **

"**One: Don't call me gorgeous or beautiful or anything like that. Two: I'm a master of disguise, so even if they do try to come after me they won't find me. And three: What's so big about you that makes you top priority for OZ? Its not like you're a gundam pilot or something." Ivory's eyes went wide as the guy began to laugh. **

"**You sure are demanding aren't you. If I can't call you those what am I supposed to call you? Soubi didn't give a name when he told me who I was meeting. As for why OZ wants me, well you got that in one guess." **

"**So the guy you're on your way to help is another gundam pilot right? Well I guess if your going to be a felon you might as well do it in style. I've never been off of this colony in my life. So I guess I'm just going to have to come with you. By the way my name is Ivory. Ivory Benson." She looked over at the guy beside her and the feeling of knowing him intensified. But she didn't say anything. After all how do you explain to a person you just met that you've known them before without sounding like a complete lunatic?**

**A/N: Alright after over a year of waiting I finally have chapter two of Pain and Suffering up. I know its taking a long time but once again I am without regular internet access at home. As for my other stories, Worlds Collide and The Horror Fest I haven't forgotten them. I'm going to completely revamp both of them soon. I promise.**


	3. On the Run

Pain and Suffering

Disclaimer/AN: First and foremost is the disclaimer. If you think I own Gundam Wing you need to consider some type of help. I'm a nineteen year old girl who has to use library computers because I am too poor to have my own internet access. Do you really think I hold the copyright to something as great as Gundam Wing? Don't answer that. Someone might say yes. The correct answer is no I don't own it. I finally have access to the internet and the website enough to give you guys more than a few small chapters of stories that seem to never be completed. I have every intention of completing this one and all of my other stories on but it will have to be a one at a time thing because of how many stories you guys haven't seen.

Chapter Three:

On the Run

"So the guy we're here to help is supposed to be the Perfect Soldier? How do you expect us to be able to break into a prison that can hold him in?" Ivory had her doubts about Duo's plan to break out the other pilot. Especially now that she knew what the other guy could do. "How do a couple of thieves with nothing but street smarts get past a bunch of armed guards that are obviously so good that this 'Perfect Soldier' can't get past them?"

"We have several things he doesn't. We have street smarts; we have C4; and there are two of us for starters. Then you have the fact that they're more focused on keeping him in than they are on keeping people out. How does that sound?" Ivory laughed at the violet eyed pain in the ass. She had to hand it to him, she did like those odds a bit more than she thought she would. He pointed to the map in front of them. "We also have an expert hacker on our side. Heero sent this to me just before I ended up saving your butt." Ivory rolled her eyes and he laughed again. "We have every single room; ventilation shaft; corridor; window; and door in the entire prison sitting right in front of us. So do you still think we're about to attempt the impossible?" She nodded and he shrugged. "Are you at least going to come with me?" She nodded again and he grinned at her. "That works for me."

"So are we going or not?" He stood and rolled up the map. Then they preceded with the plan. He went around one side of the building and she went around another. The plan was actually some what simple. They were to scale the walls and climb into the ventilation system. Not that hard when you think about how much worse it could be. Then once both of them were in the building she was to set off a bunch of C4 and run to distract the guards while he got the other guy out. Ivory waited until he was sure exactly which cell the guy was in before running to the opposite side of the prison, gaining the attention of as many of the guards as possible on the way. Then she stopped at her predetermined spot and set off the C4, climbing safely into the ventilation system as she did.

On the way she periodically set off more of the C4 as she went. Just to make sure they didn't try to be smart rats and follow the mouse into the hole. she continued to crawl until she got out and then she ran. It didn't matter how well the plan worked if she got caught. It took her nearly an hour to get to the meeting place but she finally got there. For a few moments she was worried that he had thought better about trying to help a stranger and just left her to her own devices. Then they slid out of the shadows and she rolled her eyes. Duo was grinning widely while the other guy, Heero, leaned emotionlessly against the wall. He didn't say anything to her, choosing only to look her over for a moment before turning away.

"If you two plan to come with me you need to hurry." Ivory rose an eyebrow at Duo and he just shrugged. They followed behind him for a while before she realized that she had no clue how they planned to get off of the colony at all, let alone alive. Ivory didn't like not knowing where she was supposed to be headed. Mainly because she couldn't be sure just what sort of fighting she could end up taking part in if she didn't know where she was going.

Finally they got to a small docking yard. Ivory hadn't really spent any time there because it was Sweeper territory and they had made it clear that they didn't want Ivory's kind anywhere near them. After all they were innocent salvagers while they were thieves. Ivory heard movement behind them and turned, sliding into a fighting stance as she did. "Hey Maxwell long time no see!" The Duo grabbed her arm and hauled her up into a standing position.

"Behave. This is our only chance to get off of the colony. Nod if you understand." The low hiss of his voice so close to her ear triggered a memory she didn't know was there. Ivory's knees went weak as she gasped softly. _'We have to be careful sis, otherwise we'll be dead before we even get there. You remember where we're going right?' _The voices were so different and yet so similar. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face. Then she nodded and stood straight.

"Interesting group you got there boy. Course I don't suppose I should complain. At least you aren't all alone this time. The shuttle you contacted me for is at dock 2. Better hurry before they start searching the smaller dockin' yards." Duo nodded and led them dock 2. The shuttle looked like it had seen better days but Ivory had heard of the Sweepers. They had a pretty good rep for making old junkers prime machines again. He pushed the still confused girl into the shuttle and told her that she should get a suit on. Her hands shook as she did as he told. Moments later they were on their way from the colony she had know as home for as long as she could remember.

Ivory took that time to examine the youth they had just rescued. He had dark, emotionless cobalt eyes and messy dark brown hair. His skin was slightly tan and anyone who looked at the boy would be able to tell that he was strong and dangerous. He moved with a measured grace that even some of the most veteran members of the L2 Thieve's Guild couldn't possess. She watched as he helped Duo pilot the ship towards a large craft. This was the sort that looked more like a small satellite than a space ship. Not that Ivory really knew much about them. She couldn't remember ever being off of the colony before. They docked and went into the main living area. There was a young woman and two other boys in the room. They seemed to be waiting for their arrival. One of the boys was a typical Asian man. He was slightly shorter than Heero with black hair tied into a short and tight ponytail and eyes as black as his hair. The other boy was a little taller than the first. He had slightly messy short blond hair and his eyes were a beautiful aquamarine that sparkled with an innocence that was unexpected in a Gundam Pilot.

Ivory didn't exactly know how to react to the boys. She was an unexpected guest and for all she knew they would want to dispose of her. The Asian boy was glaring at her as if he wouldn't mind taking on that task. Even the blond looked a little worried. It was the Asian that spoke first. "Maxwell care to explain why you brought a useless onna with you?" His voice held a very distinct distain, and possibly even a hatred for, women. Too bad no one knew to warn the cocky bastard exactly who he was dealing with. She walked forward so that she was inches from him and smirked.

"Care to call me a useless woman again baka shiseiji?" Duo laughed as Heero rose an eyebrow at Ivory. "I am, or was, one of the highest operatives of the L2 Thieve's Guild. I may not be able to pilot a gundam but I could rob you blind and kill you without a weapon before you could even blink baka roba." She took a step back, still challenging him wordlessly as he sputtered angrily. His face was even going red. The woman, who had short purple hair that fell in her face and dark blue eyes, laughed softly. Ivory turned to her, keeping the Asian teen in her line of sight at all times, and tilted her head. "What?"

"You look a lot like Duo but you act more like Heero." The woman watched the black haired teen storm off. "You'll have to excuse Wufei. He was raised on a colony where women were still treated in the traditional manner." Ivory shrugged. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that you're the infamous Ivory Benson. You can call me Noin." Duo snorted softly and Ivory turned to him.

"What? Didn't realize who I was?" He laughed and shook his head. "Or did you really think that Soubi would sent a peon to take care of important business?" Heero and the blond were watching the exchange, the former looking bored and the latter looking interested. Duo shrugged and Ivory rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't put two and two together. First I was too focused on keeping you from killing me and then because I was too focused on saving your ass." Ivory laughed softly. "What? Don't think I made that much of a difference there?" The violet eyed pilot rose an eyebrow at her.

"No I just thought it was funny the way you put it. I'm grateful that you didn't leave me to be killed or captured. You could have left without a problem and without risking yourself in the least." The blond immediately looked worried again. Duo simply shrugged and smirked. "What? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for thieves." The blond looked from Duo to Ivory and back again, his eyes bright with concern.

"No that's not it. You just remind me of someone. I can't really say who but there's something familiar about you. That and I couldn't exactly let a pretty girl get captured by OZ just for meeting with me. Even if that girl happens to be a wise ass thief." Ivory laughed and shrugged. She didn't let the fact that she reminded him of someone bother her at that moment. She would worry about that later. "So where do I go from here? Do I make my own way now, or do I stay with you guys for a while?" The woman who called herself Noin answered for the three gundam pilots.

"You can stay with us for as long as you need or want to. Who knows maybe your particular set of skills will come in handy." The older woman smiled at the young thief before turning to the blond. "Quatre could you show Heero, Duo, and Ivory where the sleeping quarters are?" The blond nodded and stepped forward. Duo grinned and yawned.

"Yeah, saving the Perfect Soldier and the Master Thief over there really took it out of me. I'm beat." The blond, Quatre, laughed softly and smiled warmly at Duo and Ivory. Heero simply rolled his eyes a little. Ivory caught the eye roll and laughed. Duo on the other hand missed it. He turned and gave Ivory an odd look. "What's so funny?" Ivory just shook her head. She had a feeling Heero wouldn't be too happy with her if she told Duo that he had actually rolled his eyes at him.

"The sleeping quarters are this way." Quatre paused in front of Ivory. "By the way my name's Quatre Winner. It's nice to meet you Ivory." Ivory blinked and shook her head in awe. It wasn't every day you find out that the heir to one of the richest corporations in the solar systems is a gundam pilot. Quatre led them to a small room that had narrow bunks attached to the walls. "It isn't much but it is still better than a prison cell. We still haven't found any news of Trowa…" Duo nodded and laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Quatre smiled weakly at the braided pilot and relaxed. "I'm sure we'll find something out soon. But in the mean time you three should rest." He gave Duo a stern look at made the other pilot smile innocently. "And when you wake up I want to hear about what you've been doing for the past few weeks." Duo mock saluted him and then the three claimed an empty bunk for themselves.


End file.
